


But I Know You're Trying

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Charlie x Louis [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, again though its in a domestic and loving context, casual anti semitisim, no, post cheating, sinful hebrew, would i be posting work if there wasnt some sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Charlie and Louis talk, Charlie tries his best.





	But I Know You're Trying

“Bryn doesn’t think me being sort of in love with you is funny.”  
“That’s because you aren’t funny.”  
“I will blend pork scratching and put them into your coffee.”  
“What is with your obsession with force feeding me pork? You have a problem.”

Louis smirked as he spoke, turning to his partner and putting his phone down on his lap “Because bacon is the only porking going on in this house.” Louis arched a brow, and turned slightly to face Charlie “What?” Charlie shrugged- he wasn’t mad, or even upset really. They had obviously initially been one of those couples who had sex in wildly inappropriate places but well, they were both business orientated, and now they had a daughter on top of that and their sex life had fallen by the wayside. It didn’t bother either of them particularly, but sometimes Charlie felt like he just had a housemate he was sharing a bed with; he missed the romance and the sexuality. He missed feeling like he was in a relationship- but maybe that was because he’d cut his work hours down so someone was home for Amelia. They had discussed that at great length, and Louis had said from the beginning he wouldn’t cut his hours (Although he had, just not as dramatically as Charlie) but they’d both agreed they wanted a child. Charlie didn’t mind, he loved looking after Amelia- but it wasn’t as mentally challenging as work was and it gave him time to miss things. Charlie realised he hadn’t actually responded to Louis. “We don’t fuck anymore.” Louis blinked at him “Oh…Guess not, but that’s not really a new development.” Charlie shrugged at him- he didn’t particularly want to have this conversation. “I know but I’ve just started to feel it more. You know I don’t know when the last time we kissed was. Which is fucking stupid right? I should remember.” Louis sighed, and put his phone on the bedside table to stop himself from looking at it while they were talking “I don’t remember either, but does it matter? I mean we’re both happy so who gives a shit?” Charlie gave him a small nod “Yeah…No. I'm not actually.” Charlie replied, as if coming to this realisation in that moment- louis looked a little hurt by his statement “Why not?” Charlie shrugged again “You know I love insulting you, and pushing you into the posters in the office, I don’t want some lovey bullshit, or for you to profess your undying love for me because I’d probably just push you into oncoming traffic, I just wanna feel like an actual couple. And on that note, like an actual man because I'm getting tired of people assuming I'm your kids fucking nanny.” Louis nodded at him, and leant towards him- resting a hand on the back of his neck and initiating a kiss. Charlie automatically closed his eyes, savouring the taste of his other half. Charlie hated that term. Other half. He's his own person, he didn’t need Louis to exist. Charlie had missed the familiarity of this, though and he was in absolutely no rush for it to end. Louis seemed to agree, because he was deepening the kiss with great enthusiasm. Louis pulled at charlies shirt, tugging him closer to him until Charlie put a hand against his chest, stopping him from pulling him ontop of him. Louis broke the kiss and raised a brow at his partner “I thought you wanted to have more sex.” Charlie rolled his eyes “Also said I wanted to feel like a man.” Louis registered the implication for a moment, before shrugging one shoulder and muttering “Fine with me.” Before facing the ceiling and arching his hips to remove his bottoms. Charlie gave him a look “Like you had any say.” He replied, pulling his own pyjama bottoms off and deciding to ditch the shirt as well. 

Louis copied him, and removed his own and Charlie gave him a light push, prompting Louis to turn onto his stomach. He sat with his weight on his elbows, head turned to Charlie who was just staring at him. “What are you looking at?” Charlie let out a small hum before answering “It’s just been ages since I’ve seen you naked. I'm savouring it.” Louis shook his head, smirk on his face “You’re a fucking moron.” Charlie smirked back, turning to the bedside table, and beginning to look through it “can you use out of date lube? I'm pretty sure it’s gonna be expired if we have any.” Louis furrowed his brow in thought “dunno, don’t see why not. You aren’t eating it.” Charlie nodded “Well, if you experience any horrific burning you let me know.” Louis raised one of his brows “I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be experiencing burning.” Charlie just laughed in response, holding up the bottle with a noise of victory and moving to situate himself behind Louis. “Correct. But you know what I meant.” Charlie provided, uncapping the lid after giving the bottle a shake in the hopes that it would stop any separation. He coated his fingers and pressed two into his partner, who responded with a slightly pained groan. “Suck it up, cliptip.” Louis, as usually was unoffended by his partners casual anti-Semitism; and at this point was distracted by the fingers inside him. “I’ll suck it if you ask nicely.” Charlie snorted at his response, and continued to stretch his partner- pressing a third finger into him. Louis let his shoulders relax a little and slouched his head down against the pillow. Charlie had missed this- Louis took pretty good care of himself (If you pretended they had something close to a healthy diet) he was toned, and Charlie could see the muscles of his back moving. It was really hot. 

Charlie removed his fingers from his partner, resting a hand on his ass “Good to go?” Louis nodded into the pillow “Go for it.” Charlie squirted more lube into his hand, running it over his length before pressing into his partner; who sucked in a breath as he did so, no longer used to the feeling- Louis groaned out what Charlie had come to accept was an expletive in Hebrew. Charlie gave him a moment to adjust, before picking up a rhythm; slouching over him and resting one hand on the bed to balance himself. Words could not express how good it felt to get laid. Louis groaned, and pushed himself back against his partner, who moved the hand they weren’t relying on for balance to his length- jerking him in tandem with his movements. “Fuck you were right, way too long.” Louis hummed out, continuing to rock himself back against Charlie. It had been a long time since either of them had actually had sex, and so it was unsurprising that neither of them lasted very long; Charlie groaned out his partners name as he spilled inside of him and Louis let his jaw slack, no longer bothering to lean on his arms as he rode out his orgasm. 

Charlie lay himself down beside louis, both of them breathing heavily and lying there in silence for a moment; it was comfortable and still familiar, in an almost nostalgic way. “I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you.” Louis turned his head to Charlie, who rolled his eyes “You aren’t fucking neglecting me, I didn’t say anything before because…I don’t know, but I promised you I would try to be more open, so I am.” Louis nodded at the ceiling “I appreciate it, and if you want to work more I'm sure we can figure it out; we own the company for fuck sakes.” Charlie shook his head “I’d miss Ammy.” Louis nodded loosely “Work from home more, we can sort something out.” Charlie shrugged, and turned to rest his head on his slightly taller half. “I missed this.” Louis let out a hum “So did I…I love you.” Charlie gave a deep sigh “I’m a married man, Louis; people will talk.” Louis rolled his eyes “Dick.” Charlie looked up at him, a lazy smile on his face “Cunt.”


End file.
